


Show me everything

by CrunchyWhiteBread



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWhiteBread/pseuds/CrunchyWhiteBread
Summary: Helena and Jesse go on dates and he learns more about her.
Relationships: Helena/Jesse (Orphan Black)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Show me everything

**Author's Note:**

> SO I just finished OB s3 and started s4 (yes, in the year 2020. Just a little late to the party) and i know Jesse doesnt appear again after the s3 finale but really i just like seeing Helena happy and they are cute together so... yeah.  
> This is badly written (in like half an hour) but it takes place at the start of s4 because it's where I'm at? Is has no plot whatsoever.  
> Also english is not my first language and I definitely didnt proof read this so (if anyone is reading this at all) just bear with me and the relatable feeling of enjoying a ship with absolute 0 content.

Jesse isn't in love - he's not in denial about being in love, either, two encounters (none of them really a date) with a wild-haired Ukranian girl can barely consist of anything, really, specially not love.  
He doesn't even know anything about her, other than the fact that her raspy voice is really sexy, and her broken english is sweet and her eyes are out of this world. She's strong, and a little insane (when fighting and kissing) and has a honest feel to her words and actions, more than most people he has met over his years, but still.  
He doesn't really know her.  
But he likes her. And he wants to see her again and this time get to know her.  
Which is why he texts and they set up a date (while his friends smirk and try to take his phone to see who the "special one" is that's making him smile at the screen like a teenager girl). She says they should have lunch and he agrees because he just wants to see her face again and maybe, who knows, if he's lucky, feel her hand on his and kiss her and learn a little more about her. Not necessarily on that order.  
The first time they go to McDonald's (she says she wants to go to the place with the big M on the front). She smiles when he dips his fries on the shake and praises at him for the whole night after she tries one and says "This I like".  
She makes this weird comment about some guy named Tomas and her sestras not taking her to eat in public ("i can only eat inside. And stay inside. Sarah eats lunch with me once, but long time ago. Not sestras yet. Tomas only gave me little food. More when he needed me strong. Not too much."  
She looks like she regrets saying it, so he let's it slide. She startles a little when he holds her hand and laughs at basically every joke he tells and somehow he knows she's being honest.  
The second time they eat hotdogs at a park. Helena loves to eat, and she watches the kids with a soft look on her face and her hand goes to her belly, touching the slight bump.  
Maybe it should be weird that she's pregnant but he can't bring himself to feel weird about it. Even if the kid had a dad, even it wasn't a "science baby" -as long as Helena is okay with going out with him and having a baby at the same time, it's all okay on his side.  
They do the same routine a few times and one time she tells him (over food, as always) that her Sestra Sarah is back but wont talk to her and that her Sestra Allison is annoyed at her.  
"She think's I'm bad. She sees monster on me, I think."  
"You're not a monster, Helena."  
She stays quiet for a while, and there's a shadow over her eyes.  
"Do you know many monster, Jesse?"  
"Not really, I think."  
"Then how do you know?"  
He stops for a second and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and the shadows fades slightly.  
"I just feel it."  
Sometimes he sees the glimpse of something darker. Stories that feel wrong and mentions of pain as if it's nothing and the startled look she has on her every time he touches her carefully and kisses her, like she never knew this before. One day they sit at his car, and his radio is playing the same song they danced to the day they met and she kisses him with a softness that he can always feel in her, even when she's rough. She brings her hands from his hair to his face, breaks the kiss and stares at him.  
"I want to show something."  
"What is it?"  
"My past."  
He's taken aback and she leans back and looks down, while her hands go to the hem of her shirt and she pulls it up without a second thought.  
The first thing he sees is the small cuts and bruises. Old ones and not very serious, something he sees on his friends who get into bar fights now and then and it doesnt frighten him because he saw her fight before. She's fierce.  
And then she pulls her hair up and turns around.  
And he wants to cry.  
There's no explanation for the mess of cuts and scars. They are all shallow but they are so many and maybe it would be less terrifying if they were just there, but there's a shape to it and somehow it makes it look more painful. He feels his own back tingle, imagining the feeling of being cut over and over and over until it took over his skin like that.  
"Helena...i- what's that?"  
"That was punishment. Salvation. Now it's just hurt."  
"Who did this to you?"  
She turns around.  
"Tomas. Me. He hurt me. I did too. Hurt me." She says "I dont want hurt again, Jesse."  
"I won't- I wont hurt you. I promise."  
"Others will. But if you don't- it makes me happy."  
"Helena. Why would you do that to yourself? Who's Tomas?"  
She smiles.  
"Long story, Jesse. Tell you one day, but not today."  
"I... okay. Okay then." He takes a deep breathe "But don't let anyone else hurt you like that, please. I care about you, okay?"  
She kisses him again and somehow he knows it means "I do too".

**Author's Note:**

> (Also if someone from this fandom still has on them to talk about this show or this ship pls talk to me I'm watching a show whose fandom has scattered around and none of my friend want to watch it and it's just sad :(


End file.
